


Keeping It In The Dark

by amitysadora



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora
Summary: After destroying the Heart of Etheria, defeating the villainous Horde Prime, and overall saving the world, it was finally Catra and Adora’s time to be free, to be together. But what Catra never realized, was that when she joined the Best Friend Squad, she’d also become a part of Bright Moon...and all that comes with it. Can Catra blend in with all of Bright Moon’s traditions and expectations?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Keeping It In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post season five fic for Catra and Adora! It was heavily inspired by “Space Between” from Disney’s Descendants 2! And with a little bit of references from “If Only” & “If Only (Reprise)” from Descendants 1! Like and comment!

8:00AM. The Kingdom of Bright Moon is about to wake up for the early morning to start anew. It’s been a month since the war ended, and since when everyone came together and became one. Since Etheria rejoiced and became Etheria. 

As beautiful as the kingdom is, Catra’s nightmares seen to be the exact opposite. Lately, she’s been panicking in her sleep about the Horde, Horde Prime, and so forth. Even though she’s endured nightmares of every eventuality all her life, they’re still scary nonetheless. Waking up in a sweat, groaning in exhaustion from having yet another unfortunate and terrifying nightmare, is Catra. The only thing that keeps her sane is the feeling of Adora pulling her back to sleep. Seeing her lying there, next to her, remembering the moment they had in the Fail-Safe, it reminds Catra that it’s always only a nightmare and that her dreams are now her reality. She is with Adora, all the way. And here she is, waking up from a dead sleep.

“Good morning, idiot.”

Adora, blushing uncontrollably, “Good morning, you brat.”

The two happy saps kiss softly as a way to start off their day, like they do everyday. Feeling each other’s lips against the other is an inexplainable feeling that they’ll never recover from, it’s a feeling that’s so surreal that both of them are waiting for this dream to end up being a dream...but all it is, is a dream come true.

_ BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. _

Suddenly, Adora’s alarm goes off. Catra doesn’t have an alarm because she can’t stand the noise, and she prefers to lay in bed all day than do the “royal duties” that Adora and everyone else does.

“I have to go.”

“Ughhhh. No stay! You always have to go. Why can’t we just sit here in bed.”

“Because we saved Etheria from a war. We need to rebuild it, we need to tend to any citizens who are recovering from injuries, we—“

“I get it.” Catra growls while she rolls her eyes playfully. “I just miss you, is all.”

Adora’s facial expression almost immediately dropped. Of course, she liked helping people. I mean, it’s Adora, for Pete’s sake. But no matter how much she likes helping those in need, she will always be missing Catra. She thinks of her everyday, she thinks about cuddling Catra in her arms every night because her chest is the only pillow Catra won’t rip up, she thinks about how comforting and soothing her purring is whenever she’s sound asleep. It breaks her heart every time she has to leave Catra, but what keeps her going is that she gets to come home to her hugs, her kisses, her touch,  her . Adora’s eyes softened as she scooted forward, sitting down next to Catra on the fluffed-up bed and pulling over the nearest blanket.

“I’m really sorry. I miss you too.” Adora whispers with a soft, almost velvety, kind of voice. “Hey, who’s to say I can’t be five minutes late? I’ll stay here — for just a little while — and then i’ll go. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Catra mumbles under her breath.

The feeling of being in Adora’s arms, even if it is for only a couple minutes, is something that Catra will take. She knows she has to go, but she also knows that she’ll always come back to her. She’ll always come back home. And with that feeling, Catra’s frown evolves into a slight smile.

“Is that a smile I see?”

“What? No it’s not!”

“You’re such a sap!”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up!”

The two spend the ten minutes together just giggling happily and being in each other’s company. They could live in The Horde, Bright Moon, and anywhere else, but none of those places could never be the home the way that they are to each other.

###

The magical princess treads through the hallways and corridors of Bright Moon Tower to find Swift Wind chilling in the fields. She hops on him and ventures to Thaymor.

Adora has been going on numerous trips and helping countless cities all throughout Etheria after the war with Horde Prime, and the Horde in general. It’s rewarding, but also exhausting. But the worst part about it, is that Catra isn’t a royal yet, so she has to stay behind at Bright Moon and wait for Adora to come back.

Waiting in Adora’s bedroom — which is more so their bedroom, seeing at how Catra spends more time there than in her own — is super boring. So, to pass the time she often sneaks into the kitchen alongside Melog, turn invisible, snag some food, and sneak back into the bedroom.

What? A girl’s gotta eat, and at least the Horde taught her something worthwhile.

While Adora has been gone, Catra and Melog have been growing a lot closer. Melog has been showing Catra it’s numerous transformations and powers, as has Catra been teaching it sone classic tricks like lying down, shaking, and so much more. She tried to use yarn and a laser light to keep Melog distracted but...It distracted the wrong person really quickly.

Yeah, those times have been fun. But the times Melog is asleep, and Catra is lying awake at night, desperately waiting for Adora to return, can be real lonesome.

Being in the dark, alone with her thoughts, with no warm body to comfort whenever she tries to close her eyes but only sees nightmares, it isn’t the best feeling.

###

One night, when sneaking back alongside Melog from the kitchen, Catra overhears some royal guards whispering near her bedroom. Catra doesn’t want to be intrusive, so she waits until they leave so she can hear what they have to say.

“I don’t even know why she’s here, I mean she’s a member of the Horde. She didn’t even save Etheria, Adora did.”

“Exactly!” Why is Adora even with her? She’s better off without her.”

The two royal guards walk off giggling and snickering. Whereas Catra, who’s already hurt with feeling lonesome in Bright Moon and how she feels with all its traditions and expectations, is utterly heartbroken. 

“They’re right. Why  _am_ I here? Why  _is_ Adora with me? I did so many awful things to her and everyone in Etheria...” Catra, who begins tearing up and ultimately breaking apart at the seams, “I don’t belong here.”

Noticing she’s in distress, Melog snuggles up to Catra, who’s sobbing on her bed. It nudges it’s head out of comfort, hoping to calm her down.

“Listen...I’m sorry you have to see me like this. But don’t worry, once we get out of here, I’m not gonna cry anymore.” 

And that’s when it hit her. To leave. She needs to leave Bright Moon. If she leaves everything and everyone will be better off. Besides, no one insulted her when she was all alone in her room back at the Horde. So that’s where she’s gonna go, back to the Horde.

Finalizing on her plan in her head, she gets up and starts packing. While she’s packing, she spots a half-folded note from Adora. Just a simple one, talking about how she’ll be a little late to dinner with her tonight, but she’ll try and make it. But most of all, it talks about how much she misses her and loves her. It ends with...

_ “- Love, Adora.” _ With a giant heart underneath it.  _ What a sap. _

Adora. Of course she’ll miss Adora, she doesn’t want to leave her. But seeing how already accustomed she is to Bright Moon, and how everyone already likes her, she thinks she’ll be able to move on. Whether it’d be with or without Catra, she knows Adora is strong enough to power through this and move on. All Catra wants is for Adora to be safe and happy, and she’s willing to send herself away if it means that’s the result.

Did this bring Catra back to when she left her the first time back at the hideout? Of course. But this time, she’s not just doing it for Adora, she’s doing it for everyone else. Bow, Scorpia, even Sparkles. As much as she hates to admit it, she wants them to be happy, and deeply cares about them.

Knowing how much it hurt them when she left the first time without a goodbye, she decided she wasn’t gonna leave without a bang ... and wrote a letter. Many letters. To everyone. Everyone always seemed to be busy, so Catra knew she had a lot of time to write and leave before they all come back.

Out of all the sappy letters she wrote to Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, and everyone else, of course the most emotional one she wrote was to Adora. She poured her heart and soul into it. She knows this is a letter — a moment — between only them.

_ If only I could find the way to be who i’m meant to be. But it’s too late ... I know it’s time to let go, and I know that it’s time to say goodbye.  _

_ So ... here I go. _

_ Goodbye Bright Moon, hello Horde . _

###

“Hey, Catra! Ok so I know I’m a tad bit late on dinner but ... I brought strawberries! I know how much you love them so — Catra?”

The room is empty, still. Like Catra was never here to begin with. Adora immediately worries. Out of every room in the giant castle that is Bright Moon Castle, Adora’s room is the one place Catra feels safe at. If she isn’t there, then where is she?

While looking through everything in the room from closets, to under the bed, to boxes she always loves to hide in, Adora spots a letter. It’s all crumpled up so she knows Catra wrote it because of how easily frustrated she always gets. It reads... 

_Dear, Adora ..._

_God, I sound so formal. Gross. Anyway, I know you must be looking everywhere for me. But the truth is, I left. I’m gone. Don’t come looking for me. Why did I leave? Well, I can’t really explain why nor can I explain how I’m feeling expect that I feel out of place here. In Bright Moon. This place isn’t made for a Horde soldier like me. I’m the girl from the Horde. And no, I’m not going evil again. I just — I need a place that I’m familiar with. I’m so sorry you have to hear this through a letter, but there was no other option. I love you — God, do I love you. You’ve always known how to keep me going, keep me strong. And you’re the reason why I’m doing this. I’m doing this to make you happy. You deserve to be happy. You don’t deserve to be with someone who’s the cause of so many horrific things...Once again, I love you. And thank you for how happy you’ve made me, I’ll never forget those memories nor will I forget you. Goodbye Adora._

_— Love, Catra. (btw u drawing a heart in ur letters? You’re such a sap!)_

“Oh my god...Catra?!” Adora exclaims in pure hurt and worry. 

Worry because what could make Catra leave?  Is she okay? What happened to her? Where is she ? Adora pondered.

And hurt because ... she left. Catra left her. Again. But what’s worse is that this time she didn’t even see her leave. She didn’t see which way she went — hell, she didn’t even see her all day. The whole day, all Adora wanted to do was come home to Catra ... and now that can’t happen.

Before telling anyone the news, Adora collapses into her bed, crumbles up the letter and throws it across the room, grips onto her pillow for dear life, and ultimately begins to sob uncontrollably. Sobs while reminiscing all of the wonderful memories she has of when Catra — her girlfriend — was here with her. Here to hold her hand, to surprise her from behind and smother her in kisses, to purr whenever Adora petted her all over, to comfort her whenever she would wake up in utter fear from a nightmare, to remind Adora how much she loves her, and so much more. All of that is gone.

Or is it?

_ No. Catra’s wrong. I can’t just leave her behind. Not again. Not anymore. I promised to look after her and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. _

“Catra...I’m coming for you.”

Determined, Adora heads to Glimmer’s bedroom and spots her glaring at the letter Catra wrote to Glimmer personally in shock.

“So you got a letter too?”

Glimmer looks up in shock that Adora is here, and shock that Catra not only left but also wrote letters to each and every person here.

“She’s really gone...”

“No. No she’s not. She is not doing this to us. Not to me. Not again. We’re getting her back. We got her back last time from Horde Prime, who’s to say we can’t get her back again?”

“But we don’t even know where she is!”

“Yes we do. She’s in the Horde.”

“How do you know?”

“She’s my best friend. And that means, I know where she is and how to get her to come back. You have to take me with you.”

“Ok, we’re going back to the Horde. Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah. But before we do anything, you need to promise me that you won’t let me get stuck there again.”

Glimmer nods, letting Adora know she’ll do everything in her power to make sure Adora doesn’t get stuck there, doesn’t revive the old Horde soldier that she once was. 

Seeing the fear in Adora’s eyes when she asks Glimmer that question really made Glimmer see Adora in a different light. She knows what Catra endured in the Horde, but she never knew what Adora suffered from. Adora never really went into it now that she looks back and thinks about it. She just sort of ... moved on from it. Being a princess, she never went through the trauma that many of the cadets in the Horde unfortunately did growing up, oh how she wishes she could change that. Oh how she wishes Catra and Adora, two of the most important people in her life, had a happier childhood than what they really had. 

She can’t change the past, but maybe she can change the future. So after this is all done and settled, she hopes to make Bright Moon — and all of Etheria — a more homey place for all of the former Horde cadets. To give them the life they were robbed of.

###

Entering Mara’s ship was Bow, Glimmer, and Adora. While Adora was getting ready to go find the runaway feline, Glimmer had told Bow what happened and he had already guessed due to the letter he got as well.

Entrapta knows as well but is too focused on the ship’s maintenance to really go out and look for Catra. She is worried about her though. She always wanted Catra to be better, she could see it in her. Like everyone else, there’s always been a hidden part of goodness inside of her waiting to come out. She can’t say it isn’t like her to run away, but it also isn’t like her to leave her friends forever, so Entrapta has a hope that she’ll come back in a jiffy.

Finally landing at the Fright Zone, Adora looks out the window. She feels...anxious. Being here again, after defeating Horde Prime and watching Shadow Weaver sacrifice herself, it brings up too many memories. But the memories that won’t leave her mind alone, are ones of Catra.

God, does she miss her. Catra and Adora are the type of saps that’ll be separates for ten minutes and reunite like it’s been ten years. Even when they were kids, they couldn’t stand being apart, and whenever they are, they’ll do just about anything to reunite.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just worried is all.”

“About Catra? Or...?”

Just as Glimmer is about to continue her question about whether she’s worried about Catra, or if she’s worried about the Horde and being triggered by all it’s memories, she trails off.

She remembers that this is a personal matter, and rather something that Adora doesn’t feel too comfortable with, especially right now.

“I guess...I’m worried about everything. A lot has happened lately, and I never thought I’d come back to the Horde, but here I am.”

“You’ll be okay. I promise.”

Glimmer reassures Adora by holding her hand and reminding her about the promise she made her. The promise of never letting Adora revert back to her Horde ways or get stuck in that awful mindset again. Adora takes a deep breath, and feels a tad bit calmer that she isn’t venturing through this alone.

“Hey, guys! I’m gonna stay and help Entrapta maintain the ship! You guys go on ahead!”

“Okay, bye babe!”

“Babe? I knew you liked him! Adora gasps and her eyes widen in shock as she was right about Glimmer liking Bow. She could tell from the very beginning. seeing at how close they were, it reminded her a lot of her and Catra, and she always loved Catra, so how could these two not love each other?

“Whatever. Fine, me and Bow are dating. But,keep it on the down low. I don’t know how my dad would react.”

“I’m sure he’d be fine. Why would he worry?”

“You’re asking why my father who was missing for half of my life be worried about somebody marrying me taking me away from him?”

“So you want to marry Bow?”

“Ugh! Can we just go find Catra please?”

Adora and Glimmer head down the metal walkway of the ship, while Adora playfully giggles and teases Glimmer about her feelings for Bow.

“Glimmer and Bow sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Will you knock it off?!”

Adora’s playful chuckle simmers down a bit so she can focus on finding her love. “Sure.”

The two wander throughout the endless hallways that all have the same color and could easily get someone lost. But Adora, being a former Horde Cadet, she knows her way around the place a bit.

Walking around, Adora spots way too many familiar rooms. One being the bunker room where Catra and Adora used to sleep at, another being the training room that looks even scarier when all the lights are dark and you can only partially see the robots that were viciously attacking the cadets, to...the Portal room. The room where Catra switched the lever and activated the portal in which almost destroyed the world...

As Adora stands in front of the doorway, Glimmer gently nudges her elbow as a silent reminder to keep going.

“Hey, maybe we should split up for a bit? I don’t want Catra to feel pressured when she sees both of us begging her to come back. If one of us finds her first, then we’ll talk to her. And if she agrees, then we’ll let each other know and meet back up. Deal?”

Glimmer is hesitant to agree due to desperately wanting to keep her promise, but did make a point. “Deal. Be careful. Remember, don’t get stuck here.”

“I won’t. And thank you.”

Just before she and Adora separate, Glimmer nods with a slight blush on her face. Gladly knowing that Adora appreciates what she’s been doing for her.

###

Hearing footsteps getting louder and coming from the hallway, Catra turns around and hisses out of defense.

“Hey, it’s just me. Catra, I’m so glad I found you!”

Adora runs towards Catra, squeezing her immensely. Hugging her out of pure happiness because her fears of never seeing her again are gone. Because here she is, standing right in front of her.

But, as for Catra? She pats Adora on the back softly, as a sign to Adora that she should let go. Adora is questionable about Catra’s distance and hesitance, but she brushes it off.

“Why are you here, Adora?”

“To take you home! Isn’t that obvious?”

“Adora, I am home.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t belong in Etheria. I had to leave. That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Of course you belong there wha-“

“No I don’t! Just ask anyone in Bright Moon, they all hate me!”

“Catra...Just come back, we’ll sort this out!”

“See that’s just it, we can’t! We can’t sort it out, I’m a bad influence! It’s only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only the kingdom turns on me but they turn on you! I have to take myself out of the picture because —“

“Why?” 

Adora grows a tad but frustrated. Catra has always been sort of a stubborn brat, but right now it feels like she’s reached a new level of brattiness. And she isn’t too fond of if.

“ _ Why _ ?! Because...I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Adora. I'm not one of those ladies from the court. I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake. This is fake. I don’t fit in, Adora. I really gave it my best shot. But you don’t know hard it is. You don't have people expecting you to sit a certain way, dress a certain way, and basically make you become torn on becoming something new, to someone I — I have never been.”

“No one ever said that you had to be!” Adora exclaims at Catra angrily.

“Pfft.” Catra scoffs then swiftly walks away.

“What? You think it was easy for me to fit in?! People whispered rumors about me too, they didn’t trust me, they were  afraid of me. But I got there. I began rebuilding the Rebellion, and look at us now! We’re all together again!“

Adora then grips onto Catra’s hands out of reassurance. Reassurance that everything is going to be okay, and that she’ll get there.

“Adora, I’m sorry. But, I have to take myself out the picture. Because it's what's best for you, and it's what's best for Bright Moon."

“So now  _ you’re _ the hero?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You always confronted me about never caring about what I want, never putting myself first, just for you to turn around and do the same thing?”

“That is not what I’m doing.”

“Then what are you doing?!”

“I can't do this..."

“Do what?  _ Us _ ? Catra — you were the reason for  _ everything _ . I wouldn’t be here, if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t have gotten She-Ra back, and we wouldn’t have saved Etheria, if it weren’t for you —  _ us _ .”

Adora takes careful steps towards Catra. Leaving only few inches between them. Close enough to make her remember all the time’s they’ve been this close, as well as how much closer they’ve recently gotten. Staring into her multi-colored eyes, she realizes that not only is she split there, but she’s split when it comes to knowing who she really is. Adora has known her whole life, that Catra has never wanted to be the “big bad villain”, but she was unfortunately stricken with that role and all the pain that came with it...

“We belong together. Stay with me.”

Hearing those three with words... _ ”Stay with me” _ is most definitely not helping Catra’s case. She’s wanted Adora to stay by her side, to rule the world with her, to be with her, always. But Adora was always the one to leave. She never considered the emotional toll it took on someone — especially Adora — when it comes to leaving the one you love, but looks like she’s about to find out.

The only thing that swept the fears of Catra leaving like she did now, is how happy she was ever since she was back by her side after saving her from Horde Prime. She was so happy, so brave, she knew this was where Catra belonged, but now...she isn’t so sure. Catra and Adora are best friends, so for Adora to not know how Catra feels ... is scaring her. Nonetheless Adora places a ring in her hand, a ring shaped like the Heart of Etheria’s fail-safe. In hopes that both of their doubts will disappear, and that everything will be fine.

Feeling something be placed into her leather-glove-covered palm, Catra turns away from Adora’s drowning glare from her bright blue eyes, and looks down. She spots a ring,  the ring.  _ The _ ring shaped like  _ the _ fail-safe for  _the_ Heart of Etheria...

_ Goddamnit, Adora. Why did you have to be so dramatic and make this harder than it already is?  Catra thought. _

"You should go, Adora." Catra whispers before placing the ring back in Adora’s hands. Placing it back as a sign that she can’t take it...nor can she take this relationship any further.

“Catra —“

"Adora, please go. Please leave."

###

“I can’t leave her again. I can’t do it because...I’ve left her here — alone — too many times, and I promised to look out for her. Ever since we met, I was always protective of her, always drawn to her.”

“That reminds me. How did you meet?” Glimmer asks with a puzzled look on her face. Looking back, she realizes that she — nor Catra — have ever spoken up about this. She wanted to wait until either one of them were ready to tell, but here they are.

“It’s stupid...I was taken in before Catra, and I had heard rumors from the other cadets about a new member joining and I was, so excited. I loved making new friends. So, I snuck into Hordak’s room and saw Shadow Weaver bring a box in, with a cat inside.”

“With Catra?!” Glimmer smirks with a raised eyebrow, out of disbelief and mischief. Oh, she is so going to use this against Catra when they get her back.

“Yeah.” The two royals giggle happily. “Anyway, Shadow Weaver presented the next soon-to-be cadet to Hordak, and he didn’t seem too fond of Catra. He ordered Shadow Weaver to throw her out, and that’s when I stepped in. I pushed Shadow Weaver aside, helped Catra out of the box, and ran out of the room with her. She was mine. She always was. I’ve been looking out for her, ever since we met. She always came to me whenever something happened, she always told me how she felt — in her own Catra way. And I felt so happy that was able to come to me and open up, especially when being vulnerable is considered “weakness” in the Horde...I feel like a horrible person because, not only did she choose the Horde, but she felt so alone and unprotected that she couldn’t even talk to me about how she felt. Me! For the first time, I don’t know how she’s feeling, what she wants, and it scares me. Because not knowing this, makes me feel as though...”

“You’re losing her...”

Adora frowns and nods her head downward. “Mhmm.”

“You could never lose Catra. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. How hard she fought for you all the time. She loves you, with every part of her. There’s no one else in this entire world who means that much to Catra like you do.”

“What she said back there, it felt like a completely different side of her. I want to help. I want to have her come back I want her to know that I’m not expecting her to fit in, because Bright Moon — and all of Etheria — is about individuality, and I wish she knew how much I love the  _ real _ her. How much I’ve  _ always _ loved her, and always will.”

“I  _ do _ think Catra knows how much you love her, but maybe what she wants ... is love from Bright Moon. Remember when  _ you _ first came to Bright Moon? Not everyone liked you, I mean you were a  _ member _ of the  _ Horde _ ! But, look at you now! Both you  _ and _ Catra, saved Etheria!”

“I told her that it takes time to earn their respect but —“

“Catra is a really impatient girl. And you know that better than anyone,”

The two royals snicker in reminiscence of how impatient and hot-headed Catra can get sometimes...but they like to call her “ambitious”.

“so you can’t expect for her to go from the Horde, waiting so long to earn their respect, gain it, and lose it all over again. Just to do the same with Bright Moon and the rest of Etheria. That’s a lot of pressure. And I’m _queen_! So I have my fair share of pressure and fear of imperfection.

“You’re right, thanks Glimmer. I’m gonna fo talk to Catra.”

Adora squeezes tightly onto Glimmer’s hand as a thank you for her — yet again — amazing support.

“And hey, you’re perfectly imperfect to me.”

Glimmer faintly blushes and responds with, “You too.”

###

Not giving up on Catra, Adora heads back to the control room in the Horde to say one last thing to her.

“Adora I told you to go —“

“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t know what you were going through. I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide?”

“I didn’t wanna let you down, but I guess the truth is out. It was tearing me apart, not listening to my heart.”

“Why did you go to the Horde?”

“Because, when you left, people began trusting me, respecting me. It took a lifetime of waiting, and I finally got there. But out of all that, every night you’d hear absolute quiet. I felt at peace, despite being at the Horde. I especially felt peace knowing that I never left your side, night and day. I wanted that back. I ... I think that’s why I stayed after you left. Because whenever I slept in your bed, it made me feel like I was back. I would pretend that you’re there, the memory of you is what kept me going. Yeah, I had nightmares, but a couple times I had dreams ... about you. About us. That’s what kept me so somber at night.”

“You have me.”

“I know I do. And I couldn’t be happier, except...”

“...Except?”

“Except I feel so small in Bright Moon. And what’s worse, I still remember all that I did ... to everyone. How can I walk around Bright Moon, knowing I am the reason behind Queen Angella sacrificing herself, and Glimmer becoming queen, and why you left the Horde.”

“You think I left because of you?”

Catra slowly turns her head to glare at Adora and give her a blameworthy look. Her eyes are glossy from the tears that are trying to escape, but Catra isn’t comfortable being vulnerable, so she digs her nails in her arms to push the feelings away. Adora, seeing the resistance in her demeanor, hurts her. It brings her back to what they used to be, and she’s never been more terrified of anything except losing Catra the way she did then, again.

“Catra...” Adora slowly walks towards Catra, then puts her hand on Catra’s shoulder out of comfort and reassurance. “I never left because of you. Every day, and every night, I wished you were right there beside me. I wished you were in the same bed with me, I wished you were holding my hand as we were about to venture through something dangerous, I wished I could cry in your arms. I  _never_ wanted to leave you, I still don’t. I never will leave you. So...if you wanna stay in the Horde, then I’m staying too.”

“No. Adora—you are a Bright Moon girl, a  _ princess _ . And I am, and will always be, the girl from the Horde. And, I mean, I heard about the way your face lit up when you walked through those Bright Moon bedrooms for the first time. And I can’t take that away from you.”

“I can’t lose you again, Catra...”

“You’ll never lose me. We may be from two different worlds, but you can always find me in the space between. You found me in space before, who says you can’t do that again?”

Adora giggles while softly tearing up. She hopes to remember this moment, this moment where they’re both smiling and laughing hysterically. She wants to remember the good part, not the part where she’s losing Catra and having to say goodbye to her all over again...

“This isn’t a goodbye.”

“I know...I love you.” Adora whispers.

“I love you too.”

“Adora! Entrapta says the ship is almost empty, if we’re gonna leave we need to do it now! Over.” Glimmer warns over the earpiece Adora is wearing.

“Go.”

“Catra.”

“I’m serious. I’ll be ok.”

Adora furrows her brows worryingly, she’s always known Catra to be tough and resilient. But...this is The Horde. It can break anyone.

Seeing the fear on her stupid face, Catra calms Adora down by pressing her forehead to hers and cupping her cheeks gently while retracting her claws so she doesn’t hurt her. “I’ll be okay.”

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Adora responds with, “I know. But promise me one thing,”

“Anything.”

“Promise me, that you’ll contact me every chance you get. Day or Night. No matter whether you’re — bored, or in danger, talk to me. Catra,  _ promise _ .”

That one word.  _ Promise _ . They’ve never been the ones to break promises, let alone forget them. Adora trusts Catra with her life, and she trusts that she’ll keep her promise. As does she plan to keep her end of it.

“Promise.”

Wiping a tear from her porcelain face, Catra gets this feeling in her. This feeling that makes her do something, something that is a must. And that “must”, is a kiss.

Not just any kiss. The kind of kiss that they can remember for a while, even if Catra does come back one day, they don’t know when that will be, so they have to make this moment last. The kiss starts off slow and sincere, then it leads to the “must”. The part where they want each other — like they always have. The part where this is all they want to feel for the rest of their lives, each other’s lips. Each other’s bodies, all of them. 

Before it is about to possibly go further Glimmer breaks it up yelling at Adora in her earpiece.

“ADORA! HURRY UP! OVER.”

Catra, laughing at Glimmer’s temper, leans her head onto Adora’s shoulder. She’s gonna miss that crazy sparkle girl. But she’s going to miss this idiot right her, most of all.

Adora grips Catra’s hands one last time before walking away and eventually fading away into the smoke coming from the pipes of the Fright Zone.

“Bye, Adora.”

###

A week goes by...

“Wait...where are all of my logins?”

Catra — trying to entertain herself while remaining in the now abandoned Fright Zone — is continuously tapping keys on the keypad but the system mysteriously locked her out on all accounts.

* LOCKED OUT *

“The hell do u mean “locked out”?”

*BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ*

The control center alarm goes off, blaring loudly in Catra’s sensitive ears.

_ I forgot how I hated this sound. _

“How is this even going off? I’m the only person here!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that....”

That voice...that  _horrendous_ voice. It sends a shiver down your spine, makes your blood run cold, sweat begins dripping down — starting from your temple all the way to your neck. It’s  _his_ voice.

“ _No_. .No, not again. You don’t have control over me anymore! We destroyed you!”

“That’s right. You destroyed my  _brother_ , but  _I’m_ still standing. And I have been ever since I first ruled the Fright Zone.”

“Hordak...I thought we fixed you.”

“Looks like you messed up. The programming Entrapta wired in me, glitched. Thanks to you. Classic Catra, always making mistakes. Just like the failure that you are.”

“You’re wrong. I’m not a failure.”

“Really? Hearing that conversation between you and Adora, you didn’t sound too much like a winner to me. Or is there another Catra and Adora in here?”

Hearing him belittling her yet again, the memories come flooding back. All of them. From not going with Adora, to Hordak degrading her, her worst nightmares have come true...She’s reverted back to her old self.

_I can’t...I can’t go back. I can’t do this. I should go back...Wait no! I can’t go back there, I’m even worse. I’m a wreck...I don’t even know who I am._ Catra was pacing back and forth in the control room, hearing both her thoughts and Hordak in her head, it was draining her. She thought digging her nails into her head would eventually end the pain like she thought it did last time. Her heart starts racing fast, her breathing becomes thick — ultimately making it hard for Catra to control herself — She’s having a panic attack.

No. This will not be like last time. She will not go back to that...to Him. To either one.She will fight, she will stay strong, she will do whatever it takes to remain calm.

_Remember what Flower Girl — Perfuma — said...Wiggle your fingers, count backwards from 500, close your eyes_. So she does that. Catra — who often struggled with nightmares and stressful moments where she felt as if she was going to die, and she was sick of it. So she finally caved in and partook in one of Perfuma’s meditations, after a couple sessions, they began bonding and Perfuma gave Catra many tips on how to handle her stress, nightmares, and anger issues.

After holding her heart, and feeling it pace slower and eventually revert back to it’s normal pace. She decided she was going to face him.

“Hordak. Where are you?”

“Right here.”

Turning around swiftly, she spots Hordak standing at the edge of the doorway across the room. Ready to make a part two of their previous battle if she has to, Catra bolts towards the front door. But just before she’s able to get to him, Hordak presses a button in which shuts the door and ultimately separates Catra and him.

“Get in here and face me, c’mon!”

“Oh, I don’t need to go in there. While you were so busy arguing with the princess, I found a way to take Bright Moon — and all of Etheria, really —  _down_ .”

Catra almost blurts out a gasp but she’s so speechless she choked. No ... How ... Why. She just saved Etheria...This can’t happen again. “No.” Catra whispers.

“Oh, yes. Thank you, Catra. You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you’re not a total failure, after all you did help me with  _ this _ .”

“Hordak? Hordak!  _Hordak_ !” Catra pleas out not his name, but the Hordak that she — and everyone else on Bright Moon — bonded with. Remembering the promise she kept Adora before she left for Bright Moon, she decides to attempt to call Adora and warn her. And maybe, if she has the chance, save her in the process.

Hoping she can crack at least one code to contact Adora, Catra rapidly typed numerous codings. Eventually, she was able to only get a five minute call.

_ C’mon, c’mon. Pick up, you idiot! _

“Catra? Hey, what’s up?”

“Listen, warn  _everyone_ ! Hordak is coming to destroy Bright Moon and Etheria with some encrypted information he found on one of the websites. He is coming for you and everyone else!

“ _ What _ ?! How do you know?”

“He told me. I don’t know what information he has, but I don’t trust it. Please be  _ careful _ .”

“Catra! Wait what about you?!”

“I’m trapped-“

“Catra?  _Catra_ ?! Oh my god..”

###

Strangely, Glimmer hears an intense knock at her door. She opens it to find a panicked Adora.

“Adora? What’s going on?”

“Catra called me and told me that Hordak was hacked or something and he found a secret way to complete Horde Prime’s plan and destroy Etheria.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Ok. Where’s Catra?”

“I don’t know! I think somewhere still in the Horde, she said she was trapped but the call got cut off!”

“Listen to me. We are going to warn everyone, and get ready. We’ll have a group head to the Horde — along with you — and find Catra. While me, Bow, and everyone else will go find Hordak and get to the bottom of this.”

“Let’s go!”

###

Whereas in The Horde...

“No! No! No! No!”

_ Oh god...Please tell me she got my message. Please, PLEASE tell me she told Sparkles and everyone else. _

“I can’t just sit here and wait while the entire world might end soon, I need to get out of here. There’s got to be a button on the inside in here somewhere...”

Catra rummages through the entire control room. Examining every wire, every button, and more. Hoping, pleading, that she can get out of here and save Etheria (again).

“Ugh’! There’s nothing here! Wait! Both Hordak and Entrapta built this place...Maybe she just moved the button to a different place. Or maybe it’s voice commanded...”

Think like Entrapta, think like Entrapta . _Bots! Space! Emily!_

_ “Password: “Emily” accepted. Welcome, Entrapta.” _

“Darla?!”

“ _Yes, Catra?”_

“Is...Is that you?”

_ “Yes.” _

“How did you...get here?”

_ “While Entrapta was working on me in Mara’s ship, she programmed me to be a part of all the technological advancements in Etheria.” _

“Cool. Can you open the door?” 

_ “ Yes, Catra.” _

“Thanks Darla! Hordak...I’m coming for you.”

###

“Ok, everyone! We have a national emergency! Hordak was apparently hacked and has found an encrypted code to complete Horde Prime’s plan. We need to take some action.”

“Where’s Catra?” Perfuma asked softly.

“She’s currently trapped somewhere in the Horde. So, Adora, Scorpia, and Perfuma, go to the Fright Zone and try to find Catra. Whereas Me, Bow, Frosta, Entrapta, and Mermista will go find Hordak and end this once and for all. 

“Ughhhh! I thought we were done fighting these stupid bots. What if one of us gets chipped again, or, whatever?”

“How do we know for sure it’s Hordak? Maybe it’s something I can fix! I —“

“No, Entrapta. Catra said he did this himself, it isn’t a blameless malfunction. This is a serious issue and a planned attack. We need to catch him before it’s too late.”

“Okay. But don’t hurt him!”

“We won’t. We know how to take care of ourselves now. Split up!”

###

The gang arrives at the Horde in search of the mischievous feline. Scorpia — who hasn’t been here since she left Catra and the Fright Zone altogether — is feeling slightly anxious.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just...Knowing what The Horde has done to my home, and my family,and many of my friends, and my innocent civilians, it’s hard not to remember all those memories when you walk back in here.”

Not knowing much about the Horde or the Fright Zone, Perfuma is appalled at what they’ve done to both Adora, Catra, and now Scorpia. This used to he her home, her kingdom, and she lost it. She hopes when this is — finally — all over, she can find some ruins from her kingdom and revive them. Give Scorpia, her  love , the kindom she deserves.

“I’m so sorry, that happened to you. But I know you, you’re strong, resilient, and have such a positive attitude. I know you well enough to where you made bad days, good days! So, think of the good days!” Perfuma suggests happily.

“Well, there was this one time me, Entrapta, Catra, and Emily took selfies together! That was fun!” Scorpia chuckles happy at the few good memories she once had back at the Horde.

“See there you go!”

“Thank you.” Scorpia whispers whilst blushing faintly.

In support of her girlfriend, Perfuma holds the tip of Scorpia’s claws. They alongside Adora walk together throughout the endless military green hallways of The Fright Zone.

“Catra?”

“Catra!”

“Catra, are you there!”

The three shout out the feline’s name numerous times, but no answer. Adora, grows worried and ultimately impatient. She is sick and tired of getting one step closer to losing her, she just wants this war to be over — like they thought it was.

If she does find Catra, and if she does want to come back with her, she is going to use that ring and propose to Catra. She refuses to lose her. And with that ring on their fingers, they never will.

Suddenly, the girls hear thuds from behind them, them in front. “Who is that? Show yourself!”

“Sure.” The voice, it sounds so ... familiar.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Catra!” Adora switches from She-Ra and back to Adora, right before immediately running up to Catra and hugging her like never before.

“Ok, Adora. I can’t — I can’t breathe. Get off me, you idiot!”

Catra can barely get her words out due to Adora being too busy kissing her all over. “I’m sorry. I just missed you so much and — and I was so worried I...”

“I was too.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” The two over-joyous girlfriends say simultaneously while giggling.

“Okay. So what happened?”

“I was just trying to look through old files because I was bored and I noticed that I couldn’t log in. I couldn’t log in because Hordak changed everything to where everything is encrypted and only he knows the passwords. And that’s when he told me about the anonymous files he found that he’l use to destroy Etheria.”

“This is crazy!” Perfuma exclaims in a worried tone.

“Listen! We got Catra, now let’s go back to Bright Moon and...”

As Adora is about to finish her sentence, she turns to Catra and remembers that she left Bright Moon...She left with the intentions of never returning...”

“Is that what you want to do? You don’t have to stay once this is all over, you can return back here if you’d like.”

“I...”

“Guys?! Did you find Catra yet?! Over.”

“Yeah we did. Over.”

“Great. Get over here now! Over!”

Adora furrows her brows in a concerned look, she won’t make Catra be somewhere where she doesn’t want to be, and she definitely doesn’t want to make her do something she doesn’t want to do...

“Let’s go. For Etheria.”

“For Etheria!” The girls chant simultaneously and triumphantly.

###

The girls all head back to Bright Moon for what they all hope is the final — final — battle.

Seeing Bright Moon again, Catra’s mind grows flooded with all the criticism she faced after officially moving in the Castle. But, she snaps herself out of it and reminds herself that she is here to save, not only Bright Moon, but Etheria as well.

Adora walking towards Catra, and holding her hand gently, “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They all exit the ship and race through the Whispering Woods to eventually arrive at Bright Moon Tower. They’re ready for battle, each member of the Rebellion surrounding each other and every angle in case Hordak shows up.

Suddenly, a loud and familiar sound approaches. It gets louder, and louder. It’s the sound of marching.

“Look!” Frosta shouts.

“Horde Prime’s robots..” Catra whispers, voice trembling out of fear from all the memories that came flooding back from when she was in his ship.

His ship was silent, you could hear every noise. Meaning, Catra could tell when the a soldier or two was marching towards Catra. Recognizing that sound, she trained herself to know how to hide from it before they catch her. She always was a sneaky little feline.

“Alright, let’s flood these bots!” Mermista throwing the first punch, uses the water from the lake in front of Bright Moon Tower, and tries to drown the bots.

“Scorpia, shock the water!” Glimmer orders.

“On it!” She responds.

Racing towards the water, Scorpia fuels herself with electricity and shocks the bots who are already partially damaged to the water. Some soldiers shut down and ultimately fall, but out nowhere, more appear.

“Ready?”

“Ready. For the honor, of Bright Moon!” The gang races towards the robots and begin brawling.

Glimmer teleports left and right, pulling countless surprise attacks on the soldiers all the while using the new magic skills that Micah taught her after they happily reunited. “Take that robot scum!”

“Glimmer!” Bow, speeding towards Glimmer, signals her to use one of their classic tricks where she teleports him to a high angel, just as he’s about to shoot an arrow at the enemy.

Catra and Adora, are too busy fighting side-by-side against the bots. For Adora, this brings her back to when she fought through Horde’s bots to get to Catra. The anger she felt while holding Catra’s limp and lifeless body in her arms, she uses that feeling to empower her every time she punches one of the many Horde Prime androids. As for Catra, she’s using her anger and. her fear of Horde Prime to — like Adora — empower and improve her strength when in combat. While holding back two guards, the two accidentally bump into each other from behind, the two share a look of proudness. Proudness from being able to fight together, instead of fighting against each other.

Perfuma, restraining a soldier with spiked vines, calls Scorpia over for help. “Scorpia! Your powers!”

Scorpia heads over and electrocutes the vines, ultimately shutting down the opponent.

###

As the battle goes on, Entrapta is in her computer lab trying to uncover and evidently fix the malfunction in Hordak’s programming.

“Aah, aah c’mon! There has to be something I can do. Hordak wouldn’t of just gone evil, and built an army, and...”

While trailing off into her thoughts, she remembers when she first met Hordak. He was  _ demanding _ , technologically advanced, a leader. He ruled over everyone in The Fright Zone, he did have an army...But he’s better now!

“No, I  _know_ it’s a malfunction. I just have to look harder!”

Entrapta continues decoding numerous files and inner workings of Hordak’s system, and spots a bug. She doesn’t recognize it before, but that won’t stop her!

###

“Wherever Entrapta is, she better be working on that stupid bug!” Catra shouts.

“Just give her a minute, Catra! Speaking of robots...Where’s Hordak?” Adora exclaims.

“Did someone ask for me?” Hordak says menacingly.

The Rebellion all stand in shock. He’s here. They’re all waiting for something big and world-ending to happen... _ What is he going to do? _ Is what they’re all thinking.

“Hoping you all enjoy fighting my fellow brothers, because this’ll be the last memory you’ll ever have once I destroy Bright Moon once and for all.”

“Not on our watch.” Glimmer threatened.

“Ooh, so commanding. I’m surprised that came from a  princess , of all people.”

Glimmer furrows her brows angrily all the while giving Hordak such a death stare that she hopes it sends chills down his spine. No one is going to mess with her kingdom, nor will anyone mess with her or anyone she loves. Not if she has anything to do about it.

“Oh, Catra! You’re free! I’ve got to hand it to you, you really don’t ever give up, do you?”

“Nope. Glad you realized that though, because know that I will never stop fighting for Etheria. No matter the cost.”

“More and more you keep —  _slightly_ — proving to me that you’re not such a failure. If you’re so dedicated, I hope you’re ready to  die doing so.”

“Don’t plan on it.”

Catra, who’s been in more fights like this with Hordak than anyone can count, jumps at him before anyone else gets the chance to attack and she kicks him in the abdomen, knocking him back a couple steps. Then as he balances himself and looks for Catra, she and Melog turn invisible so she can get a surprise attack from behind.

When she gets close enough, she begins running towards him and jumps on his back. She then strangles his neck and restrains him, giving the rest of the Rebellion an advantage to attack him.

Seeing at how the Horde soldiers have stopped so Hordak could attack them, the princesses have the time to attack him all at once.

Helping Catra, Perfuma uses some vines to restrain Hordak. While he’s held back, Mermista tries to push a flowing wave at him to hopefully fry his circuits. But Hordak uses a flamethrower from his hand and burns not only Perfuma’s vines, but Mermista’s waves.

“My turn.” Adora sprints towards Hordak prepared for battle. She swings her sword towards him only for him to back up before getting hit and pulling out his own sword.

The two sword fight, going back and forth — in all directions — many times. Eventually, as Hordak is pinning Adora down on the grass with his sword, Adora is restraining the best she can with her sword against his. She then kicks him in between his chest and his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and ultimately fall down. Adora gets up, puts the sword between she and him. 

“Give up. It’s over.” The rest of the Rebellion band together in alliance behind Adora, ready to fight back as a team if he gets up. 

Just as Hordak is about to get up to fight one last battle, he feels a shock in the back of his neck. The pain is so excruciating that it renders him unconscious.

Seeing the sparks come from him, in that area, remembering all he was saying, it brought Catra back. Back to when her life was stolen, back when she was tortured endlessly from drowning to being chipped by Horde Prime, back to when she almost died after being shocked in the back of the neck and falling down the edge of the platform...

She tried to use one or Perfuma’s exercises to calm herself down, but nothing was working. She was shaking intensely, having trouble breathing, was gripping onto her chest to try and catch a breath, she felt as if she was going to  die .

Realizing she’s in full panic mode, Adora silently acknowledges Glimmer to teleport her to the infirmary. Adora tries to warn Catra head of time when Glimmer transports her because she often gets sick from this, but Catra is too stuck in her head to hear her, and rather all she heard is white noise. Her eyes widen in an even bigger state of shock due to not being able to hear her.

Glimmer them grips onto Catra’s shoulders and teleports her. Leaving Adora, Mermista, Scorpia, Bow, Perfuma, Frosta, and Seahawk behind.

Mermista curiously asks, “Did we do it? Did we win?”

“No. I did.” Entrapta’s soft and timid voice startles everyone. Her voice is small, she looks ashamed, regretful.

“Entrapta?” What’s wrong?” Perfuma gently asks.

“I found out that a bug was in a hidden chip behind Hordak on his neck. In order to shut  _ it _ down, I had to temporarily shut  _ him _ down.”

“Well, it’s only temporary. And when he wakes back up I’m sure the bug will be gone.” Frosta reassures Entrapta he’ll be okay, and somewhat reminding Entrapta that she has the Rebellion by her side whether he makes it or not.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They are right. But no matter whether they’ll end up okay in the end or not, intentionally hurting someone you love... _ Never _ an easy task. But Entrapta had no choice.

###

Catra, feeling even worse after being teleported, lands in the infirmary. Glimmer tries to figure out what’s wrong with her by asking her a series of questions, but Catra’s only response is pushing her away and panicking immensely in the room’s corner. Seeing her shake, seeing her be so silent yet in her mind be so loud, Glimmer finally realizes what’s wrong. She’s having a panic attack.

After Angella passed, Glimmer was induced to become Queen. And being a child who is currently grieving her mother, a lot of pressure was on her. But what made it worse was how normal everyone reacted after Angella left and how no one cared enough to ask Glimmer how she was doing. That being said, she was left all alone in her thoughts and feeling like she has no time to confide in anyone. Even after she confided in Bow and Adora, Glimmer didn’t want to confess anymore of her true feelings because she didn’t want to be a burden. Everyone, alongside her, had many duties to tend to, and that leas to Glimmer keeping herself quiet and letting everyone be.

Remembering the one night that she and Catra had where they bonded over not just Adora, but pretty much everything else, she decides to see if having Catra think of something else will distract her and her body from this horrid feeling.

“Hey, Catra. It’s me, Glimmer. Remember the time we bonded on Horde Prime’s ship?

Hearing his name, it only makes matters worse and causes Catra to violently hiss at Glimmer.

“You’re right, wrong choice of words. Well, remember when you told me Adora sleep fights? Did you know that on her first night here, she destroyed all the pillows?” 

Catra turns her head towards Glimmer and meets her sparkling eyes. Her breathing is still a little hard and fast-paced, but that doesn’t stop Glimmer.

“Yeah she, she said she was drowning in them and it literally took her almost ten minutes just to answer the door!”

The two then share a giggle and in the midst of that Catra removes her claws from her head, and scoots closer to Glimmer.

“Sparkles?”

“Hey, Horde scum.”

Catra, feeling so grateful for helping her through such a painful moment, she immediately hugs Glimmer and squeezes her tightly. The squeeze is a sign that this is a hug they’ll both remember forever.

###

“Hey, Adora.” Catra tiptoes into the room and whispers the two words that always sent chills down Adora’s spine, butterflies in her stomach, and made her heart skip a beat.

“Catra! Hey, you did great out there! Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. And thanks. You were great too.”

The two girls share a warm sensation and soft blushing cheeks as they reminisce about how good it felt to be together again. They don’t care how they’re together, just being in the same room gives them joy.

“I know we’ve done it a lot lately but, can we talk?”

Adora nods and scoots over to her left, she pats the right sed of the bed as a silent invitation. Catra slowly walks over and sits down hesitantly.

“I still get nightmares.”

Adora frowned and began fiddling with her hands out of anxiety and worry for all that Catra has been going through all alone. “Nightmares?”

Adora looked down at Catra, but she wouldn’t even meet her eyes. Even with the recent shift in their dynamic, old habits die hard. Still, it didn’t mean Adora couldn’t try.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked gently. Catra was quiet, and Adora kind of expected her to do so, which is why she was somewhat surprised when Catra did eventually speak. 

Catra huddled up in her knees as a way to shelter herself. “I get nightmares of you, of Horde Prime, of the Fright Zone, all of it. Each one is scarier than the last. I know they’re not real but at the same time —“

Adora’s heart cracked. “I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Adora whispered, at a loss for what else to say. Catra shifted next to her, and Adora looked up to meet eyes that matched how she felt. “I’m sorry for not being there. I’m so sorry for how alone you felt, for feeling like you couldn’t come talk to me I —“

Adora bites her bottom lip as a way to stop the tears, stop the pain. Stop the regret she has for being away from Catra for so long, the fact that Catra was so scared she didn’t even talk to Adora makes her feel like Catra doesn’t deserve her...

“Me too. For so many things,” Catra whispered back. Their foreheads met and Adora closed her eyes, feeling the light sting of tears. It was hard to hide the sniffle that followed. Somehow, despite the intensity of the emotions around them, Catra chuckled.

“I always forget how much of a crier you are,” Catra teased gently. Adora opened her eyes, a tear falling freely down her cheek. There was still pain in Catra’s eyes, but it was lessened somewhat with her teasing. “Especially since those princesses softened you up.”

Adora let out a watery laugh. Catra’s eyes softened and she reached up to swipe her thumb across Adora’s cheek. Adora leaned into her touch.

“Speaking of princesses, if you want to go back to the Fright Zone, I won’t stop you. Your happiness is all that matters to me.”

“I know.”

“No  _ matter _ whether you stay or go, please promise me something.”

“Always.”

“Promise me, that you’ll remember that I love you. And I always have. I love, your imperfections, your flaws, your fears, your dreams, your scars, all of it. I fell for you the moment I saw you, and I never stopped. You’re my heart.”

“I  _ promise _ .”

The two sit on the fluffy and hot-pink bed together, hands gripping onto each other like they have no other choice but to do so. Simply being in each other’s company, in each other’s presence, is all they ask for. After the amount of times they had to lose one another, they’ll take a moment alone even if it’s only for five minutes. They just want each other, and they’ll keep wanting each other until the end of time

“I think .... I think I’ll stay.”

Adora’s eyes widened in shock.  _ Did I just hear what I think I heard? _ She thought to herself. “You’re going to  _ what _ ?!”

“I’m going to stay. I spent my entire life wanting respect from other people, but I never gained respect from myself. And if I’m going to do that, I need to have somebody I love by my side. I can’t do this on my own, I love you and I need you. Can I stay?”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely!” Adora was ecstatic. She’s staying. Catra never realized — even to this day — how much Adora has been longing for her. Begging to have her in her arms, in every way she can. Adora fell for Catra the second she spotted her in a box the day she arrived at the Fright Zone, and she never stopped — nor will she ever stop — falling for her ever since.

Eager to love her endlessly, Adora leaned in for a kiss, the little squeak Catra let out was so incredibly satisfying that she couldn’t help smiling into the kiss. Catra pulled back with a huff, but Adora persisted and peppered kisses on her cheek and jaw. Catra half-heartedly tried to shove her face away, grumbling in protest, but Adora could see the blush and smile on her face and it wasn’t long before they were both laughing. They settled into a comfortable embrace, their laughter fading into a once again peaceful silence.

“I love you,” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear. Catra nuzzled against her gently.

“I love you too.”

###

Two months later...

“Announcing the heroes of the infamous Horde Battle, first up is Queen Glimmer and King Bow!”

The two newly-engaged royals walk down the golden and glittery stairwell waving to all of the fellow Bright Moon townsfolk and other citizens of Etheria.

“Next we have Queen Scorpia, and Queen Perfuma!”

The newlyweds — who got married right after battle because of how passionate they both are — walk down hand and claw blushing and smiling timidly yet proudly.

While the rest of the members of the Rebellion go down the list, Adora is in the back helping Catra with her royal look for the ceremony. Yes, Catra still dislikes all of the prissy stuff princesses and royals do, but if it means she gets to dance with Adora, she’ll do anything.

Dusting off the shoulder-pads of Catra’s halfway buttoned red top that’s only being held together by Adora’s Rebellion pin, is Adora. “And...done!”

Adora turns around to stand beside Catra in the mirror, she grips onto her shoulders and begins looking proud of how good her girlfriend looks.

“So...what do you think?”

“I...I like it?”

Seeing Catra smile so wide and profoundly, it almost brought Adora to tears. Like the crier that she is.

“Don’t go crying on me now, we have an audience waiting for us remember? Now let’s go.”

Seeing Catra in the black boots with the gold trim, the unbuttoned red button-up shirt, her wearing a ponytail, it gave Adora major déjà vu.

Catra turns around, offers Adora her hand and asks, “You coming?”

Adora nods with her eyes stinging with tears that she’s holding back with everything she’s got. And this time, when reaching for Catra’s hand, she actually grabs it. She grips onto it tightly, just like they always do. Whenever and wherever they touch each other, they do it in a way to where they’ll always remember it. The two idiots walk down the hallway and towards the entrance, waiting for their cue, never letting go and never unlocking their eyes.

And last but not least, She-Ra! And her wife Catra!

###


End file.
